


Your New Life Letter

by thekaimakid



Category: Petscop (Web Series)
Genre: anna and tiara, interpretation of your new life letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaimakid/pseuds/thekaimakid
Summary: A note from a mother to her new child.
Relationships: Anna Leskowitz/Rainer, Anna Leskowitz/Tiara Leskowitz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Your New Life Letter

**_You are off to school today. I will miss you._ **

Outside of the old, green house, an older woman steps out. She has long black hair, and is wearing a long blue dress. Her eyes linger for a bit, before walking forward. She seems to be holding something, but nothing is visible.

**_I miss you so much when you are off to school for the day._ **

She waits for a bit, until a bright yellow bus appears in front of the house. She walks to the bus, and bends down, and seemingly looks at something in front of her, invisible to anyone watching. She whispers to herself, and says goodbye. She walks away and watches as the bus drives away.

**_I will be waiting for you when you come home._ **

The lady walks to the garage, and pulls out a bright red lawn chair. It’s old and decrepit, but it still seems to function. She begins to walk down the driveway.

**_I will be in a lawn chair in the driveway waiting for the bus to drop you off._ **

She places down the lawn chair at the edge of the driveway, and sits in it. She stares off into the distance, and sits for hours. She doesn’t talk or move, just sits. She looks to be waiting for something important.

**_Every day I am so happy to see you come home and tell me what you learned._ **

Later in the day, the woman is still sitting in the lawn chair, motionless, until a bus approaches her house. She hesitates, and then gets up. The bus stops at her house, though the doors do not open. This doesn’t phase her, and she waits, and the bus drives away.

**_I hope everybody treats you with love and respect._ **

She places her hands around nothing, seemingly grasping some sort of invisible object, and lifts them into the air. She is giggling and jumping around, in some sort of manic state. She places her hands down towards the ground, and regains her calmness.

**_Love you forever NO MATTER WHAT, MOMMY_ **

She hesitates for a moment, and her facial expression changes. It’s a face of utter terror and confusion. She runs towards the house, locks the doors, and closes the windows. When the next day comes around, she repeats the cycle once more.

**Author's Note:**

> An interpretation of the note in Petscop 23. Partially inspired by the character of Care's mother in Tapers, by Anthony "Tony" Domenico.


End file.
